Mercy's Choice
by deewriter1
Summary: AU Sam is a pastor and Mercedes is a gospel artist. Sam is the pastor of Mercedes' family church and she comes home after a tragic event to reflect and find her faith again. Love blooms as they both work to rebuild the church. Disclaimer: Do not own Glee or its characters.
1. Background story

**Hey all! A new story's been stuck in my head since Christmas and I thought I'd finally put in on paper...hope you enjoy. **

"Thank you Chicago, you guys be blessed and always put God first," Mercedes Jones said closing out the final show of her tour. She walked off the stage still enraptured by the spiritual high, heading straight to her dressing room to be alone and reflect. She was at the height of her career, snagging two Grammies, a BET award, an NAACP award, and two Dove awards; all for her outstanding work in Gospel music. It has been an amazing journey; one that has left her with many opportunities to visit home and truly be with family, but she believed in her message and believed that she was fulfilling God's purpose. Lately though, she hasn't been too inspired or motivated in her music. She faced some things on tour that shook her faith and caused her to really question the music industry and her impact on her fans and peers.

In her close circle, a friend, Angela, decided she would take her life and Mercedes blamed herself because she never noticed anything suspicious. What she learned after the death was her friend, who was also one of her backup singers, fell in love with one of the record execs of their label. He was a married man. She also learned that because of the weight of the guilt, she started to experiment with drugs.

The night she got the call, Mercedes had a heavy heart. Her performance at Lakewood Church in Houston went well. Every vocal run and harmony was in sync. Every note played correctly. Every word sung; inspirational, but off stage something was wrong. She got to interact with many fans at that youth conference, but her mind wasn't fully there and something vexed her spirit. She noticed Angela was missing, but she dismissed everyone in her crew for that night. She just assumed she left early. When she arrived at their hotel, she was greeted with cameras in her face and ambulance lights.

"Ms. Jones, Ms. Jones, do you have anything to say about you back up singer's overdose," A photographer said.

"My what? What do you mean," Mercedes responded alarmed. She began to notice the lights of the police cars, the movement of the ambulance workers and the tears of her other backup singers. Her body guard, hearing the photographers' questions began aggressively pushing everyone back. Mercedes feeling her heart pounding and palms sweating began to frantically walk to the nearest officer. Pulling him to the side and trying to calm her beating heart she said,

"Officer, please tell me what's going on? Why are they saying my backup singer overdosed?"

Before he could answers, the team of EMT's strolled Angela out of the building. Mercedes' heart dropped. Tears instantly fell from her eyes as she walked to the stretcher and gazed upon her friend's comatose face. Every word from her mouth was captured as she asked God why and how could this happen. Every tear documented as the ringlets of water fell to the ground and every shake and movement videoed as she held her friend's hand and jumped on the ambulance to go to the hospital.

That was a month ago and although she has gotten better. That moment still haunts her dreams. After postponing her tour and attending the funeral, Mercedes did a show in New York and she closed her tour in Chicago. She couldn't take anymore. As she left the stage she already set it in her mind that she would take some time to off. She would take time to heal and be with those that really matter; her family and friends she left in Lima, Ohio.

* * *

><p>Sam Evans was a man who loved church. Learning who God was at an early age, he lived his life according to God's word. He modeled his life after Christ and wanted to be seen as a good man.<p>

Like all people, he had his moments of doubt and rebellion. Knowing from his parents as a child that he would grow up to be a pastor troubled him. He didn't know if he wanted to take on that type of role. Yes, he loved God and loved inspiring and helping people, but to be a pastor left little room for mistakes. Well, that's how he observed it as a young man. He didn't understand that as a pastor or as a Christian in general, you did have room to live and experience life, so when he went off to the University of Tennessee, he wanted to experience all life had to offer before having to be a pastor.

Although he never forgot who God was and what his purpose was, he left home for the first time and became the big man on campus. Being handsome; standing at six feet with a toned body, sexy lips and beautiful eyes, he was able to weasel his way into the hearts of many co-ed sweethearts. Being musical got him in good with the night life and that bought many guys into his circle. Not only am ladies' man, Sam was a hardworking money maker and his first two years in college was what he considered a thrill ride. That all changed when he experienced what he called divine revelation.

One night, he was walking home from a party on campus. He had a few drinks, but he wasn't drunk; just buzzed enough to feel good. While on his walk, he noticed a group of people walking and singing in the opposite direction. He usually never thought much of people being out that late because of the college night life, but this particular group intrigued him. They didn't look like party goers and what they were singing reminded him of the times he had trouble sleeping and his parents would come to his room and sing. He couldn't help himself as he walked over to the group. Seeing him approach, they stopped and he looked at them with sullen eyes. One of the guys pulled away from the group and did something Sam hasn't experienced in a while.

"You don't know me, but I have something to tell you. Right now, you are feeling lost and you've forgotten some of the things God instilled in you from a young age, but that is okay. God wants you to know that He will always love you and He is always with you. Whatever life you're living now will never fulfill you like walking in your purpose will. You may doubt Him now, but remember He made all things new," The man said.

With tears in his eyes, Sam looked at the man and then hugged him. "I need to hear that," He said.

The man then whispered, "Don't worry pastor, you'll find your way." With that, the man walked away. When Sam arrived at his apartment and began removing his clothes, he found a note in his pocket with that man's name and phone number and a message.

'It was revealed to me to write my name and number on a piece of paper one day and I'm following God's plan. I don't know the reason for this, but I'll say, if you need me, call me.'

Sam cried again and that next morning, he called the man, who he learned was Aaron. Aaron was the youth coordinator for a church off campus and that is where Sam got reacquainted with God. Now, five years later and two degrees later, he is the head pastor of Word of Life Christian Center in Lima, Ohio.

**Until next time...PLEASE review and let me know if I should continue **


	2. Sing a little song

_You're the one that wants to hold her_

_Hold her and control her_

_You'd better forget it_

_You'll never get it_

_For she'll say there's no other_

_Till she finds another_

_Better forget it_

_Oh you'll regret it_

Mercedes walked in her family church and watched as this mysterious white man shook his hips on a step latter cleaning the high beams. She just made into Lima and she decided she would stop by the church and spend a little alone time with God, but as soon as she walked into the sanctuary, she encountered this, funny as it is, scene.

"Hahahaha, Phil Collins, interesting song choice," She said clapping her hands.

Sam, startled when she first laughed, stepped off the latter and tried to regain his balance. Mercedes immediately ran to his side, grabbing his arm.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to make you trip off the latter," She said. Looking up, Sam was met with the most beautiful brown eyes he's ever seen. Blinking a few times to focus, he stepped all the way off the latter and addressed her.

"No, it's ok, I sometimes get lost in my own world when I'm tidying up."

"Oh, I didn't know the church started hiring outside services to clean the church."

"It hasn't."

"Oh, so you're a member, that's cool. How long have you been going?"

"About two months," Sam wanted to tell her he was the new pastor but he was intrigued, "I've never seen you around here before," He said.

"I grew up here, but been I've away for a while. The church has always had an open door policy, so I was coming in for a little prayer time, but I wouldn't want to distract from your cleaning."

"You take all the time you need, you won't distract me, I may even be tempted to join in on your worship."

Green eyes stared in to brown ones as Mercedes removed her coat. She broke from his gazed and slightly blushed as she began to remove her coat. She placed her items on the front pew and headed to the pulpit.

"I remember as a child wishing to be in that choir stand and then getting my wish as a teen. It was the most beautiful and freeing experience; to watch and listen to everything going on in the ministry. It feels like home being up here," Mercedes said turning towards Sam. He silently watched her as she walked through the choir stand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all personal with you. You don't even know me," She laughed.

"Why do you keep apologizing," Sam said moving towards Mercedes. "You haven't done anything wrong. In fact, people always seem to open up to me. You seem like you have a lot on your mind."

"I don't want to burden you. I just came here to sit and think. See, I'm keeping you from your work," She pointed to the latter, "I told you I would be a distraction."

"A good one," Sam mumbled.

"What did you say," She asked.

"Nothing really, I just said you could unwind to me."

"I'm om, So Phil Collins huh…"

Sam laughed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "He's a guilty pleasure."

"Nothing wrong with that, I love Phil Collins. My daddy introduced me to him. We used to take time and dance in the living room to his CDs. Some of the best memories of my childhood."

"That's awesome. You guys don't do that now," He asked.

With a slightly sadder tone, Mercedes said, "you know what, I better go."

"Oh ok…" Sam responded ignoring her change in body language.

It was nice meeting you…" She said outstretching her hand.

"Sam….I'm Sam Evans," He said returning the gesture. "Nice meeting you Mr. Evans," she said stepping down from the pulpit.

"Is it at all possible to learn your name," He said as he watched her grab her coat and purse. She turned back to him and said, "I'm Mercedes Jones."

With a shocked expression, Sam smiled. "It was nice meeting you Ms. Jones. I hope to see you at service on Sunday."

"You can count on it," She said walking down the aisle of the church. Sam watched her as she walked out the door and to himself he said, "I can't believe I didn't realize it was Dr. Jones' famous daughter."

"Mom, Andrea, are you home," Mercedes asked walking through her mom's door heading straight to the kitchen to put away the food she bought for dinner.

She grabbed a piece of chicken and headed to the living room. As soon as she sat on the sofa and took her first bite, her mom and sister walked through the door singing.

_Because I'm happyyyyyy, _they sang, but stopped when they saw Mercedes standing. Her sister ran up and gave her a hug, "Mercy, Oh wow, what are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," She said. Her mother grabbed her and wrapped her in her arms, letting a few tears fall. "My baby, I missed you so much sweetie. I hope you don't plan on leaving too soon," She said.

"Oh no mama," She said returning the hug just a fiercely, "I'm here for a while. I need a break, you know?"

"Yeah, I know especially with everything that happened. I've been worried baby."

"You don't have to worry mam, I'm ok. I'll be ok. God's got me. I'm the one who should be worried, you and Andrea in here ripping to shreds Pharrell's song," Mercedes said releasing from the hug.

"That's that boy's name. I couldn't remember that for the life of me. I love him. He's so handsome."

"Now mama, you better watch yourself talking like that, one of these young guys are going to try to snatch you up."

"Girl, be quiet, none of these boys can handle me. Your daddy was enough. I had one great love in my life and that's all I need. I got God and the church to keep me occupied," She said smiling at her daughter. She turned to Andrea and grabbed her. "Plus, I now have both of my girl here with me. I am satisfied."

"We know mama," Andrea said, "We know. So Mercy, what you got over there," She asked looking at the chicken.

"No, no, Drea, there is some in the kitchen, you better not touch my wing."

"But you know it always tastes better when you've had it first Mercy, just give me a piece."

"No An..." Before she could finish Andrea ran to the coffee table and picked up the plate. Mercedes lunged at her and grabbed the chicken off the top. "Ha Ha, I said no."

With a pout, Andrea walked to the kitchen to grab her a piece of chicken. Mercedes turned to her mom. "I bought dinner for tonight, how about we grab some and all of us can catch up."

"Good idea Mercy. I can't wait to hear how the tour went."

* * *

><p>Sam made it home just in time to catch the highlights on ESPN. After he cleaned the church a little more, he made his rounds with the bed bound church members to pray and give them some encouragement. By the time he finished, he headed to his favorite burger place.<p>

Getting comfortable on his sofa, his mind drifted to his earlier encounter with Mercedes. "She was beautiful," He said to himself. "She seems so sad though, but her spirit is so amazing. I can't wait to get to know her."

He sat back on his couch, turned on his TV, and began sinking into his burger. Finishing up his dinner, he headed to his study to work on his lesson for the next day's Bible study and his sermon on Sunday.


	3. Sunday service

**Thank you all for the positive reviews. I realized I never gave Mercedes mom a name, how rude of me lol I hope you enjoy this chapter…**

Sunday came and you could find Mercedes and Sam doing their morning routines. Mercedes woke up a little later than usual, prayed, and spent the remaining time in the bathroom getting dressed. Sam crossed her mind and she was very interested in seeing the mystery man at church again. Not that it was an anomaly to have a white person a part of her church it was just rare. They had two other white members, but they were from her neighborhood. They were always around black people. "I wonder if he grew up around black people," She thought while brushing her teeth.

Sam woke up early. He headed to his office at the church to put the last touches to his sermon. While in his office he had some prayer time and worshipped, asking God to guide his message. His mind wandered to Mercedes and he didn't understand this strong connection he felt towards her, so he prayed for guidance. He wanted to get to know her, but that's not all he wanted. Since he's become a pastor those old urges never seemed to come up, until now. "Lord give me strength and help me not to be tempted to lust after this woman," He prayed. He left his office and met up with his ushers to prepare the church for service.

As members began to walk in at 10:30, Sam found his eyes wandering from his office window to the parking lot. You were able to count the number of people apart of the family church and when most of the member were already greeted and gathered in their pews, Sam began to worry that he wouldn't see the Jones women; well one Jones woman in particular. Right as he was about to turn is head from the blinds, he saw her. She was laughing with her sister and mother, with arms wrapped around each other. He couldn't help but notice the pencil skirt she was wearing and how it hugged her curves. "Lord help me she is beautiful," He prayed and closed the blinds.

Mercedes walked in the church and scanned the building for Sam. She was disappointed when she didn't see him and assumed her was running late. She didn't want to look like she was looking for anyone, so when her mother asked she shrugged it off. They headed down the aisle greeting all the members and Mercedes said, "I was just noticing we haven't had any real growth in the church still. I know people left when dad dies, but I thought it would pick up. It's been two years." They took their seats on the front pew and Shelia whispered, "I didn't tell you, did I? Minister Davis is still the assistant pastor. The board hired someone else." Mercedes quickly looked at her mom and whispered, "Who?"

"A young guy who we believe can take the church higher and reach the younger folks. A minister by the name of," as she said his name, Sam was walking out of his office and Mercedes turned hearing the door open. "Lord have mercy, he's the pastor," Mercedes breathed out. She turned her face from Sam back to her mother, but when she turned back to Sam again, she caught his eye and he smiled. Right then music began to play and Sam took his place at the seat her dad used to sit on the pulpit. The praise leader began to sing and Sam stood along with everyone else for praise and worship. Mercedes was stuck to her seat. She was shocked, but seeing him praising made her smile and like everyone else she joined in.

When Sam got up to speak, Mercedes found herself drawn to his mouth. The things he said and the way he said them moved her. She was really impressed with how he gravitated between teaching and preaching, it reminded her of her dad. She was lost in his words, but when he looked at her and their eyes connected, their spirits connected and she was lost in it. Sam felt it too. He felt invigorated and it showed in his message. He gave more and as he continued, he kept being guided towards Mercedes, but also to a more powerful message. Right then, God gave him the vision of the church he was looking for. He saw it clear as day. This church was going to change and grow, helping thousands of people and he and Mercedes was going to be a big part of that change.

"God has revealed to me some truths and he is going to move in this ministry greater than anyone can imagine. We stand on faith and we act out of love. When we continue to be obedient and reverence God, he will guide our paths and take us to heights unseen," Sam said finishing up his sermon.

The praise leader stood again as the assistant pastor opened up the altar for prayer. Seeing Mercedes, the praise leader waved her over. Sam watched as she left her seat to when she grabbed the mic and began to help lead _Who else but God _by Tye Tribbett. He was mesmerized by her voice and the way she worshipped.

After service, Sam was in the foyer saying his farewells to member and visitors. The Jones women walked up laughing and smiling about the service when they stopped in front of Sam.

"Well pastor, that was another great sermon," Shelia began.

"It was all God, I'm just a vessel," He said.

"It's uncanny how much you remind me of my husband."

"Well, I really respect what Dr. Jones has done. I hope to make him proud," He said looking at Mercedes as if to relay a message.

"I'm sure he is, you are a very good man of God. We better go," Sheila grabbed Andrea's hand, "come one baby. Mercy, we'll be in the car," She said walking away.

"You know you could've told me you were the pastor right," Mercedes chimed in looking into his eyes.

"Now what fun would that have been," His eyes turning from serious to amused, "Your face was priceless."

"I did not make a face."

"Yes you did, I'll show you." He showed her the face and they both laughed.

"I was shocked, I couldn't believe you were a pastor in this neighborhood."

"Well, I love this neighborhood and I love what your father has done for it, I want to keep building on that."

"Well that's good to hear."

"You know you could've just as easily told me who you were, I feel like a complete idiot not recognizing you."

She laughed and began to walk out causing Sam to follow, "I just chalked it up to you not being into gospel music," She said.

"Is it because I'm white. Is that a problem for you Ms. Jones?"

"No problem Pastor Evans. I just like seeing _your _face when I joke about your race," She laughed a little harder showing his annoyed face.

"I don't do that."

"Yes you do and I promise to never bring up your race again. All that matter to me is whether you are preaching and living according to God's word."

"I am and I'm doing my absolute best," He smiled and she nodded continuing to walk to her car. She tuned around before getting in and said, "Why don't you come over for dinner."

"I would love that," Sam said holding her door for her and closing it. She put down her window and said, "I look forward to it pastor, see you later."

Sam waved as she backed out of the parking lot. "Thank you God for the revelation. She doesn't know it yet, but she's going to be my wife," He said.


	4. Dinner with Sam

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. Be on the look out for my other story updates because they are coming soon, most likely this weekend. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you think. **

Dinner came quickly and before Mercedes knew it Sam was knocking on her door.

"Mom, I got it," She said walking out of the kitchen, "that's probably the pastor." Opening the door, she was greeted with a smiling Sam holding a bottle of white wine.

"Hi Pastor, happy to see you made it," Mercedes said moving aside. She was able to get a nice look at his from head to toe as he moved over the threshold.

"Happy to be here Ms. Jones. I hope this goes well with dinner," He said holding up the bottle.

"It would be perfect Pastor."

"Well great Ms. Jones." Mercedes led and he followed her into the dining are. "You know you can call me Mercedes or Mercy right. No reason to be so formal."

"Well you never gave me permission to call yo9u Mercedes, but now that I have permission, I'd be happy to oblige and call you Mercy. You are more than welcome to call me Sam," He responded.

Liking his comments, Mercedes smirked and said, "No I think I'll call you pastor." With a defeated look Sam just nodded his head causing Mercedes to laugh.

"I'm just kidding Sam. You really should work on wearing your emotions on your sleeve, you make it so easy to fool you," She said.

"Well I've never been that great at hiding anything, especially when it comes to my feelings," Sam said looking into her eyes. Mercedes was lost for a moment, but it passed when her mother walked into the room clearing her throat.

"Oh Pastor Sam, great to see you. You're really in for a treat tonight. Mercy don't just cook for anybody," Sheila said laughing. She grabbed the bottle after telling him she'll open it and get them a glass.

When she walked out, his eyes immediately went back to Mercedes. With her head turned, he got the chance to really look at her and see the small details of her face. He liked what he saw and he thanked God for the opportunity to get to know her. She was a distraction and he couldn't think of a better one to have.

"So," Mercedes turned to look at Sam and saw him snap back to attention, "You are welcome to have a seat. Mom should be out with your drink, I'm just going to pop into the kitchen to grab the food. Make yourself comfortable," She said walking away.

"Do you need any help," He asked.

"No, no Sam, you are the guest. I want you to enjoy."

"I'm sure I will," He said with a smile that Mercedes returned. She walked to the kitchen with a little pep in her step. Her mother standing there waiting with a smirk on her face.

"So you two seem comfortable," She said.

"What do you mean? He's a nice and open guy. I like him as a person."

"Mm Hm that's not all you like Mercy, you don't fool me," She said giving her a look.

"What?"

"Nothing child, you don't fool me. Now get back out there soon. We're hungry." Mercedes laughed and grabbed the food.

Over a delicious meal of stuffed tilapia, mixed vegetables and yellow rice, everyone had a nice conversation about the church, about TV shows and some things happening in the news. Andrea decided she would head back to her on campus apartment the next town over and Sheila retired to her room, leaving Sam and Mercedes alone to clean the dishes.

"I had a really nice time tonight Mercedes. Thank you for inviting me," He said.

"No problem Sam. I enjoyed you. Thanks for helping me," She gestured to the dishes.

"This is nothing, I did a lot more with my family in Tennessee."

"So you were a mama's boy?"

"No more like a parent's boy. I always did the right thing or what I felt was the right thing as a kid."

"Wow, so you never was rebellious?"

"My rebellious years came right and I mean right after high school. I knew my purpose and I thought I needed to 'live' before I became a pastor. It was silly, but I was a kid. It wasn't until my junior year I truly got to know God and build a relationship with him. Not out of obligation to my family and church, but because I wanted to and He showed me who He is," He said.

"That's awesome Sam. I guess my story's way different," She said walking away from the sink, grabbing the pie from the counter, two spoons and heading for the patio. One settled in seats, Sam asked, "How's your story different?"

"Well, as you know, I'm a PK and as a kid I loved it. I was really involved with church. I danced, sang in youth choir. My dream was to sing on the praise team though and I got to do that by my senior year in high school. That didn't come easy though. I rebelled kind of early. Typical teenager, I met this guy as a freshman, fell hard and let him convince me to do things I shouldn't have. My daddy was the most wonderful and understanding man, but I let thought come into my head that being a PK was social suicide. When my junior year cam, I started feeling horrible emotionally. I became depressed and never knew why. I eventually stopped hanging around everyone and I lost my boyfriend. My parents never gave up on me and God still tugged on my heart. I resubmitted my life to God and by senior year I was ready spiritually to be on the praise team. That's when I discovered the calling God had on me and with my dad's support, I pursued a career in music."

Sam grabbed Mercedes' let hand and held her face with the other. "You are amazing," He said, "and I know you dad is proud of you."

Mercedes let a few tears fall, "I know he is." They stayed in that position watching each other until she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Anyway, what made you come all the way to Ohio to minister, let alone to my church," she said laughing to lighten the mood.

"The funny thing is, I met you dad at a conference when I was in school. He touched my life with how he spoke and I practically stalked the man afterwards. We talked and he gave me his number and we kept in touch. Two years ago, he called me and asked me if I would like to visit and when I did, he confirmed a vision I had about leaving the ministry I was a part of in Tennessee. When he died, I was in the process of leaving and I couldn't be here for the funeral and I regret that. Anyway, 6 months ago I got a conference call out of the blue. It was your mom and Minister Davis. They told me that your dad left in his will that I become the pastor. I accepted immediately and I'm so happy I did."

Smiling Mercedes turned from Sam and said, "I'm happy you accepted too."

In comfortable silence they looked out into the night sky and gazed at the stars. "Nights like this I really miss him. He loved being outside and the night my friend died, the sky was the clearest I'd ever seen it. I wanted so much to be comforted by him, but in a way I think I was, but it still caused me to question God and question myself and my purpose. I don't know if the spirit is leading me away from music or if I'm just burnt out," Mercedes suddenly said.

"Don't let the actions of other tear you away from what God destined, "Sam replied.

"I can't be a voice for people or inspire them when someone close to me and right under my nose did that to themselves. Maybe I've gotten it wrong."

Instead of countering that, Sam got an idea, "the praise team could use your help. You see we only go off cd's and I try to help at practices when I can, but no one singing really know music, why don't you act as music director for a while, until I can find someone for the job."

"I don't know, I'm trying to get away from leading a group."

"Maybe you shouldn't. This could be what the church needs, especially with us trying to grow. Please Mercy," Sam said grabbing her hands and looking in her eyes.

"You think you're slick…..uhhhh fine, I'll do it. When do you all practice," She asked.

"Thursdays at 7," He replied giving her a sly smile.

"I'll do this Pastor Sam, but I want full control. No one stepping on my toes or complaining."

"Your wish is my command Mercy."

"I bet it is," They both laughed.

"Well, it's getting late. I better head out."

"Oh yeah, it is," Mercedes said checking her phone.

"Can I see you tomorrow? You know just hang out, "Mercedes gave him a look, "as friends I mean," He quickly said.

"That would be great Sam, maybe we can catch a movie or something."

They made it to her front door. "Well thank you again for the amazing night Mercedes. I really enjoy spending time with you."

"I enjoy you too. Maybe this is the start of a beautiful friendship," She smiled.

"Maybe it is," He stepped out the door and they waved goodbye. He watched as she closed the door. "Maybe it'd the start of something more," He said walking to his car.

**Until next time...**


	5. Friendly date

**Hi everybody, I know I suck for not posting and the fanfic and writing gods should punish me, but life has been crazy. I'm here to deliver a new chapter of MC and I'm working on an update for WHW and Got You. Thank you all for your patience and impatience..**

"Would it be awkward if I asked to hold your hand," Sam said as he and Mercedes walked towards the movie theater.

"I thought this was friends hanging out," Mercedes responded. "Are you lying now Pastor? You better ask for forgiveness."

"I wasn't lying Ms. Jones," Sam gave her a smirk and said, "You're telling me friends can't hold hands."

She laughed, "I don't know friends who do Sam." Sam stopped walking and grabbed her hand, stopping her as well. "Then you aren't surrounding yourself with the right friends," He said smiling sarcastically.

Mercedes shook her head and stepped into Sam's personal space causing his heart to speed up. "And who would you consider the right friend," She asked. Sam's smile grew wider as he answered cheerfully, "Me!"

Mercedes turned, walking away and pulling her hand from his. She shrugged, "Eh, I can do better." She laughed not realizing Sam sprinted behind her until she felt his arms wrap around her as he picked her up and spun.

"Oh my God, what are you doing," She yelled. Sam halted and held her steady, whispering in her ear, "Now, now Mercy, we don't take the Lord's name in vain," He said.

"Please put me down Pastor Sam. This is highly inappropriate, "She said in a playful tone. Sam loosened his grip, letting her feet hit the ground, but he kept his arms around her. "So I guess we've moved passed awkward and now can hold hands like proper friends on a date," He laughed when she whipped her head around.

"I knew you had an ulterior motive," She said lightly chuckling, "What makes you think I want to date you. I may not like pastors."

Sam moved his arms and grabbed her hands, walking towards the movies again. "If you didn't want to date me Mercy, you wouldn't have got all gorgeous for me and you definitely wouldn't have let me grab you and hold you the way I have."

Mercedes smirked and followed along, "Aw, whatever."

When they arrived at the theater, Sam let go of Mercedes hand so he could buy the tickets. While he was gone, someone recognized Mercedes and soon, she had a small crowd of fans asking for pictures and autographs. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Sam was still in line and smiled. Turning back to her little crowd, she realized she was more at peace in this moment than she had been in the last year. It may have something to do with a certain blonde pastor with an affinity for getting too personal.

She smiled and sighed. Maybe God had a bigger plan than she realized.

* * *

><p>After the movie, Sam took Mercedes to the restaurant that came to be like a third home to him, aside from his house and the church. When they walked in, the young hostess noticed the hand holding. She gave Sam and Mercedes a sad smile and showed them to their seats. Before she walked away, she looked at Sam and said, "I hope you have a good night Pastor Sam. If you need anything please let me know." When Sam gave her a thank you and warm smile, they girl beamed. Mercedes laughed to herself. <em>That girl is in love with Sam and he has no idea, <em>she thought.

After the girl walked away, Sam turned to Mercedes and noticed that she was about to burst into a fit a giggles. "What's so funny," He asked.

"You," She said. "What about me," He responded.

"Sam, you are so oblivious. That girl has the biggest crush on you," She said.

"No she doesn't. She is the grand daughter to one of the church members. You should know her, Mrs. Karen."

Mercedes turned her head to look at the girl shocked, "That's little Missy! I used to baby sit her when I was 14. She is so grown and soooo in love with you." She laughed again.

"Stop saying that! Besides, I don't notice those things because I like grown women with big beautiful brown eyes," Sam said taking her hand and silencing her.

"Smooth, real smooth," She said smiling, "Anyway, why do you like this place so much?"

"Besides the food being amazing and the people being awesome, I like it because it reminds me of home. The atmosphere, the smells, it's the closest thing to the south in this town," He said.

"That's beautiful. Are you homesick," Mercedes asked.

"I get that way from time to time, but as of right now," He squeezed her hand, "I can definitely say I am not."

Mercedes blushed and turned her eyes to her menu, a smile tuggi8ng on her lips. _This has definitely been the most amazing night, _she thought.

Sam and Mercedes had dinner and filled the silence of the restaurant with laughs, jokes and good conversation. As the night ended, Mercedes found herself a little sad that it was ending. She still refused to call it a date since Sam never properly asked her, but with the way Sam was looking at her, she was sure he would try to make a move.

When they made it back to her mother's home, Sam pulled her hand to stop right before she climbed the first step. "I really had an amazing time tonight," She told her.

"Yeah it was great. I feel like I've gotten to really know you and I have to so I really like it. You've got the most beautiful heart Pastor."

Sam couldn't help his hands as the moved to cup her cheek, "and you have the most beautiful spirit," He said, "and I look forward to seeing more of you." Mercedes smirked and he realized his slight innuendo. "I mean around here, I mean church, not the other thing which wouldn't be bad per se, but only in God's time. I'm sorry, I di…."

Mercedes lips silenced Sam's as she placed a chaste kiss upon them. She pulled back and watched his eyes light up. "It's ok Sam, I know what you meant," She said. They both smiled and Sam pulled her in for another soft but longer kiss. When they released this time Sam held his lips inches from hers feeling her breathe and said, "I hope you realize this means we are boyfriend and girlfriend. No backsies!"

Mercedes pulled back and laughed, "Not funny Sam. What am I going to do with you?"

"Date me, fall for me, and eventually love me. I already see it. God told me," He said with a chuckle.

"Well until God reveal that to me," Mercedes began stepping towards her door, "you'll just have to wait like you are now at the end of the porch," She laughed, opening her door and going inside.

"Oh He will Mercedes, He's going to reveal many things to you," He said walking out of the gate.

**I have no idea why I like to end things with Sam commenting to himself…but I just go with it. Anyway, let me know what you think…**


End file.
